


Sanders Sides Storytime

by Breez_trooniie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drabbles, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breez_trooniie/pseuds/Breez_trooniie
Summary: Just some one shots of my fave boisRequests are welcomedI update sorta inconsistency sorry(The furthest I’ll go is a hot make out session so far)





	1. Logicality - Explanations

There he sat, up on the tree, just wondering how the world looked from up so high. Logan called from the bottom of the tree, frustrated. “If you’re gonna stay up there don’t blame me for your trip to the hospital”  
“Okay.”  
“Wait that’s- oh never mind” Logan grumbles, glitching his way back to the mind palace. 

Patton noticed the tense trait walking past the kitchen and felt an obligation to check in on him. “Logan? You okay buddy?”  
“Thomas is up in a tree and won’t listen to my reasoning of safety” Logan replied, walking in and slumping into a kitchen chair. 

“I’m sure Thomas will be fine. We all get hurt once in a while. It’s in our nature.” Patton shrugged.   
Logic shook his head “But why? He knows the consequences of a fall from that high. So why climb?”

“We can’t learn without mistakes.” Patton moves to a seat right across from him, a small smile on his face.   
“We have to listen to our heart sometimes”

“Yes but he does that more than sometimes. He chooses his feelings and emotions instead of goals and aspirations. I still can’t wrap my head around it.” It was clear that the smart trait was frustrated. 

Patton thought about his next sentence carefully. “Well...sometimes our heart can teach us lessons that our head can’t.”  
Logic rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the sting he felt in his chest. “Hmm.”

Patton was quick to elaborate. “Like...well like what happiness is. Sure, our brain can help us learn what chemicals are involved, but our hearts, that’s what teaches us how it feels.” Patton had a certain person in mind as he babbled on, unable to help the smile that showed on his face. 

Logan had never really thought of it that way before. Perhaps he was wrong in assuming that feelings were a silly thing. If Thomas was unhappy, then he can’t deny it wouldn’t help him function to the best of his ability. “I suppose so.” He admitted. 

Patton noticed that he had done a lot of talking and blushed slightly “Anyway you probably don’t mind much for my explanations, sorry”   
He stood up to leave, but Logan was quick to follow his actions. 

“No, I like them. Information is good for me, it...scratches the itch that I can’t seem to place” He reassured Patton. He tried to hide the blush on his face that seemed to happen when he watched Patton smile widely. 

“Really?” Logan could only reply with a hum, not trusting his vocal chords. 

“That’s..good to know actually.” Patton had a small belief that he wasn’t of much help to Logan, which hurt his heart to think about. Now that he had found out he could help, his little heart fluttered wildly.   
“Is there anything else I could explain?”

An immediate answer sprung to Logan’s head. He was so frustratingly curious about a certain situation that seemed to arise often lately, but instead answered “I don’t think so as of the moment but thank you” 

“No problem”. Patton began to exit the room, and Logan was debating with himself. He thought it would be embarrassing to bring up, but if anyone was going to be nonjudgmental and actually have good advice, Patton was the ideal person for the situation. 

“Wait!” Logan said frantically. Patton paused turning around with a confused expression.   
“There is...one thing. I’ve...found myself in a rather interesting situation.”

Patton sat on top of the table, leaning forward to encourage Logan to continue. “Well...lately I’ve been..thinking in odd ways.”

“How do you mean?” Patton quirked his head to the side in the adorable way he always does.   
“I...know that I think of Virgil and Roman as friends...but my mind seems to change when I’m around you.”

Logan felt embarrassed and tried his best to explain. “I see Virgil and Roman as two close people and think of them warmly...but my thoughts towards you are frantic and scrambled. My hands seem to tremble and my body flushes. I’m not one to understand emotions so i thought you could help?”

Patton felt flabbergasted. He was sure he knew what Logan was feeling, but needed to make sure it wasn’t just his wishful thinking. Patton hummed curiously as he stood back on the ground. “Do you trust me enough to...do a small experiment?”

“If it will help lead to a conclusion then I don’t see why not.” Patton took a rickety breath, placing one palm on Logan’s chest before leaning close to his face. 

Logan began to stutter under his breath, and Patton could feel his heart beat rising, could see Logan’s cheeks growing bright.   
Patton stepped back and sat on the table counter once again. 

“So, I’ve come to a settlement.” Patton smirked slightly. Logan was hanging on his word, waiting for an answer. “Well?”  
“It appears, Mr logic, that you have a crush on me”

Logan froze. Really, as he thought about it, it wasn’t a totally wild theory. In fact it fit the whole situation accordingly.   
“O-oh. You seem to be correct. It does make logical sense. I apologise if my sudden realisation of my feeling for you have created tension between us.”

Patton rolled his eyes. “Lo-“  
“I feel it would be better off if I go.”   
“Log-“  
“Sorry once again f-“  
“Keep quiet”

Before Logan could even process what was happening, Patton grabbed his tie to pull him in and kiss Logan, just like he always dreamt. Logan was stunned, but slowly came to a realisation. Before he could react Patton pulled away. 

“As the heart I thought it was obvious that my emotions are worn on my sleeve. I like you too, Logie” The confession brought a blush to both of the boys faces. 

“Patton?” Logan stuttered.   
“Hmm?”  
“What was that?”  
“A kiss” 

“I am unfamiliar with the way it works...can you teach me?” Logan smirked a little. Patton smiled shyly, pulling Logan back in for another kiss. It was a little awkward but sweet, just like them. And it was their little awkward, sweet kiss.


	2. Analogical - Cat-astrophe...or is it?

Logan was busy in his room, writing down a hypothesis or two, and all seemed to be peaceful in the mind palace....too peaceful. Well, up until -“PATTON, LOGAN GET IN HERE!”

Roman’s sudden voice brought Logic back to his senses, a concerned look on his face as he made his way to wherever Roman was. He walked in just in time to see Patton running over to the couch squealing. 

“What seems to be-“ Logan paused. In between Roman and Patton, sat a familiar looking trait, only he had pointy feline ears and a tail.  
“V-Virgil?”

Virgil appeared to be part neko, and looked helplessly adorable. Which did not bode well for the logical trait, in fact it made it much harder for him to not stare at Virgil. A light blush was present on his cheeks and he tried not to gaze for too long, but couldn’t help himself. 

“Yea!! Isn’t this cool!!” Romans excitement and Patton’s admirable mood contrasted to Virgil’s clearly uncomfortable and fed up tone. 

“Guys knock it off!” Virgil hissed, pulling his tail away from Romans hands and his ears tucked back to avoid Patton’s touch. 

“I don’t...understand.” Logan vocalised. “Yeah, Virgil, what’s with the cat accessories?” Patton asked  
“They’re not accessories.” Virgil growled. 

“I can’t control it. Whenever I get overwhelmed and stressed out, my body shape shifts to a form that will not cause harm to either the host or myself. It just so happens my form is...a feline.”

Hmm, Logan found this condition to be rather interesting and quite fascinating to say the least. Logan got caught up in thought, while Virgil only continued to get bombarded by the two happy traits. He could feel himself growing worse. 

He snarled at them, using their startled silence as an escape, quickly dashing out of the room to close himself away. Virgil’s snarl brought Logan back to reality, as he watched anxiety make his getaway. 

Concerned, Logan excused himself from the others and made his way to the youngest’s room. He knocked twice before listening for a reply. When he was met with silence, he cleared his throat. 

“It’s only Logan. I wanted to make sure you were ok.” The only noise to follow was the thump of something falling to the ground.  
“Virgil?”

Logan tried the handle, which, to his surprise, he found unlocked. “Virgil, I’m coming in.” He entered cautiously, making sure to close the door behind him for privacy. 

At first glance the room looked empty, until Logan’s eyes landed on the grim fairy tail books scattered on the floor near the dresser. As Logan glances up to the top of the dresser, where the books were usually housed, he did a double take at what sat in their place. 

A fluffy, black cat. At first he was confused, but as Logan noticed a purple lightning strike on one of the cats cheeks, it became clear where the creature came from. 

“Oh Virgil. You’ve reached maximum stress haven’t you?” Virgil jumped down from the dresser and sat on the floor glumly. “Well you know you can’t stay here.”

His head tilted to the side, and Logan explained. “If you stay here, soon enough Patton or Roman will try to check on you. And how do you think they’re going to react to your current state?”

His round brown eyes widened, making Logan’s heart swoon. He really needed to stop being adorable before Logan metaphorically bursts.  
Logan proposed that Virg hang out in his room until things went back to normal, which seemed to make the kitty smile. 

Logan scooped Virgil into his arms and made a quick walk to his bedroom, locking them in. “Make yourself comfortable.” 

Virgil was quick to sit next to Logan’s computer, happy just to watch the smart trait work. He didn’t know when, but a little later in the day, Logan turned to ask Virgil if he wanted a snack, only to lay his eyes on a sleeping pet. 

Logan’s chest warmed. Virgil just looked so peaceful. He contemplated leaving him be, but remembered that neither have eaten all day. Logan lightly stroked Virgil’s head, trying to wake him. 

Unfortunately, Virgil was startled by the sudden hand and jumped out of fear. This resulted in him falling off the desk, bringing a couple loose papers with him. 

Logan was quick to react, swinging around on his chair to see Virgil shaking his head. “Are you alright?”  
Virgil nodded his head, but a certain note caught his attention. 

Virgil walked over and sat at the end of the paper, reading it as Logan began to clean up. His round eyes widened and he felt little frogs jumping in his stomach. 

This was a confession. About feelings. Virgil had just read a confession Logan had made, obviously to himself, about having a crush. Which would be a surprised to anyone really, as no one pictured the intellectual side swooning over another. 

But what caused the mini frogs was who the crush was /on/. Virgil blushed under his fur. Logan noticed how quiet Virg was, and noticed he was concentrating deeply on a piece of fallen paper. 

“Sorry Virgil, but I need to cle-“. Logan froze, his blood growing cold. He had meant to thrown out that confession the moment he wrote it. The cat turned to look at him and meowed in question. 

“D-did...did you read that?” Virgil ducked his head in embarrassment, which was absolutely adorable in cat form. Logan leaned down to grab the paper, finding a seat on his bed. 

He sighed, before attempting to explain himself. “It’s true. For the last few months, I have found myself...thinking about you differently than before.”

Logan risked a look at Virgil, who sat next to him with curiosity in his eyes. “You’re on my mind more often than what must be considered healthy. I have begun to notice every small thing you do.” 

He closed is eyes, his heart beating against his rib cage rapidly. “And it...frightened me how much those small things caused my chest to tighten. But I have come to the conclusion, after researching madly and gathering data, that I...I do indeed like and care for you deeply Virgil.”

Logan kept his eyes closed, too scared to see the disgust he was sure would be on Virgil’s fluffy face. What he did not expect to feel was a pair of arms engulfing him in a warm hug.

Logan’s eyes sprung open in surprised, noticing the pair of arms belonged to Virgil, who had now gone back to being part neko. Virgil pulled back slightly to look into Logan’s eyes. 

“Logan, the reason I got into this whole cat mess anyway was because of you. I realised how much I like you and I was anxious to think you didn’t feel the same.” He laughed humourlessly. 

Virgil took this as a chance to explain his side of the story. “It’s...hard to think of someone as smart as you losing their minds over a feeling. So when I finally figured out that I liked you, I got worried that I might slip and ruin what friendship we had.”

Virgil shrugged. “That’s why my body started to shift into my form. When Roman and Patton were intrigued by my state, and you stood there sort of emotionless, my brain went crazy with thoughts of you thinking I was some sort of freak. Or that I was just a joke. Which is the reason I ran away, and why my state continued to get worse.”

Virgil scratched the back of his head before saying “I guess we were both so caught up in ourselves to realise we shared the same feeling.”

They both shared a similar blush, and Logan gathered up all the bravery he could. He placed a slightly trembling hand on Virgil’s cheek, leaning in close enough that Virgil could feel his breath. 

“May I?” Virgil nodded, and Logan searched his eyes quickly for any sign of disagreement, before closing the gap between them and taking Virgil’s lips in his for a shaky kiss. 

It was short, but both of them pulled away smiling crazily. “So does this mean...?” Virgil nodded, understanding what Logan was implying, pulling his boyfriend back in for another kiss.


	3. Prinxiety - Purr-fect

He was stressed. He knew he was. He knew it a week ago. And still he pushed himself harder, hoping it would help Thomas. And now? He was a cat. 

Virgil is now a cat. 

He couldn’t help it. He knew when he overworked, his body shut down and turned into whatever animal he was best suited to. And apparently that animal was a small, fluffy, black cat. Why did he have to be adorable?

He supposed instead of sulking in his room, he should find some way to bring himself out of this condition. As he tread down the hallway on his four paws, a certain soft sound made him pause. 

He could hear the instrumental for “I see the light” playing in Princey’s room. But what caught his attention was the soft singing to follow. It’s seemed, in cat form, the singing was so softly sweet to his ears. He was drawn to it. 

Luck was on his side, as he found Roman had left his door ajar ever so slightly. He took the chance, nudging it open with his head and sneaking onto the bed. He sat, watching Roman, who sang into his hairbrush while looking in the mirror. 

Virgil closed his eyes and purred quietly, almost as if he was trying to sing along. He would never admit it, but he found Romans voice to be soothing. When the song came to an end, Virgil forgot where he was for a moment. 

Which wasn’t so great for the creative trait. Roman turned around and got startled by the random creature sat on his bed that he threw his hairbrush in fright. Virgil opened his eyes just in time to see the brush, but still got hit harshly on his leg. 

He cried out in pain, jumping off the bed to try dart out of the room. But as he landed on his feet, he felt pain shoot through him. Roman stopped to watch the cat, calming himself from his mild heart attack. 

Roman closed the door, watching the cat cautiously. He didn’t know where it came from, but it didn’t look wild to him. He tried to kneel down near it, but Virgil dashed painfully under the bed, fearing another attack. 

“Hey. It’s ok,” Ro coaxed. “I didn’t mean to hurt you little guy.”  
Virgil responded with a hiss, looking for an escape.   
Roman sat back on his feet when he noticed “i won’t say I’m in love” was playing on his phone. He closed his eyes and softly sang along. 

Virgil paused. He knew Roman wouldn’t purposely hurt an innocent creature. And his singing was sort of helping with his stress. He decided to try and come out. 

He eyed Roman, limping out from under the bed, and sat right across from him. Roman felt the air change, and was happy to find the cute cat sitting across from him. Until he noticed the cat keeping one paw up from the ground. 

“Did I get your paw little guy?” Ro questioned. He was careful to scoop the cat up, as he sat them both on the bed. He carefully touched his paw, trying not to hurt it. Virgil hissed a little in pain, so Roman put his paw down. 

“Well you can’t walk, so I guess you’re stuck with me little guy. Although I’m not sure where you came from.” Romans phone started playing yet another song, but Virgil was pleasantly surprised to recognise the tune as Northern Downpour. 

He meowed curiously at Roman, who looked at him oddly. “You... like this song?”   
Virgil replied with a small mewl. Roman smiled, starting to sing along. 

“Hey moon, please forget to fall down. Hey moon, don’t you go down.” Virgil cuddled comfortable into Romans lap and purred, so Roman took that as a sign to continue. 

Virgil ended up falling asleep during the mist of all the singing. Roman smiled fondly at the soft creature. He felt himself getting tired, so he carefully moved to lean against his bed head, making sure not to disturb the cat. Soon enough, Princey found himself nodding off. 

———————

Virgil woke up with a painful thud, finding himself on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. “What the fuck?” 

“Why where you asleep on my lap!?” Virgil heard a voice scream. He was still trying to figure out where he was and what was going on. As he ran a hand through his hair he stopped suddenly and his eyes sprang open. 

He had ears. On his head. He patted down his body until- yep. There it was. He had a tail too. He looked around frantically, only to realise he was on the floor in front of a very wild looking Prince. His eyes widen as he connected the dots. 

This was going to be hard to explain. 

Virgil stood up quickly and make eye contact with Roman, who was spitting out questions like fire. 

“Why are you in my room?”  
“Why were you on my lap?”  
“Are those cat ears?”  
“Why do you have cat ears?”  
“Oh my god, why do you have a TAIL!?”  
“What’s going on, Virgil!?”

“Ok could you let me just THINK for ONE second!?” Virgil yelled out.   
Roman went silent and was stunned.   
“Thank you.”

“Ok. Yes these are cat ears and a tail. I was on your lap because I’m the cat from last night. I came into your room last night because I...your singing was soothing and helped me.”

Roman was still confused, gesturing for Virgil to elaborate. Virgil took in a deep breath and prepared himself. 

“I have this weird...condition. Whenever I overwork myself. My body shuts down into cat “mode” until I calm down. I don’t know why. So, last night, my body shape shifted again and I was stuck like that until I heard you singing. It helped calm me down so I...I decided to sneak in because I needed to relax again in order to become ... well, me. The ears and tail are still here because I haven’t reached full calmness yet.”

Virgil waited for Roman to say something, call him a liar, instead he was met with a small, timid voice that was so quiet he almost missed it. 

“Can I touch your ears?”

Virgil chocked on air, and his eyes scanned over Romans face, which was bright and flushed. “Um...y-yeah. Sure.”

Roman moved cautiously, slowly moving his hand to meet Anxiety’s ear. He held back a gasp, because his ear was so. soft. He started to play with his ear curiously. 

Virgil accidentally let out a soft purr, which caused both boys to stop suddenly. “Did..did you just-“  
“No.”  
“Virgil, you purred!”

“N-no I didn’t!”   
Roman awed audibly and moved his hand closer to his ear again, except Virgil took a step back, blushing. 

Roman kept moving closer and anxiety kept backing away until he hit a wall and cursed under his breath. Roman smirked. Bringing both of his hands up to his ears, he began to scratch them. 

Virgil tried to resist, but failed, as he began purring wildly at the sensation.   
Roman let out little teases, calling Virgil a “good kitty” and other things.   
Virgil got lost in the moment, and didn’t realise what his tail was doing. 

His tail started to wrap around Romans waist and a little down his leg, as if to show he approved of this behaviour. Roman jumped a little at the sudden pressure around his waist. He quickly noticed it was V’s tail and stopped patting his ears. 

He took this opportunity to observe Virgil. His face was pink, he was still purring. His ears were twitching, looking for the attention that has now abandoned them. His tail was wrapped around Ro’s waist. Roman would even go as far as saying he looked...blissful. 

Virgil finally noticed the lack of attention his ears were getting, and opened his eyes to realised the situation between them. He blushed brightly in embarrassment, unwrapping his tail from Roman’s waist and stuttering out an apology. 

Roman smirked and Virgil met his gaze. “W-what?”  
“You’re cute when you blush.”  
Virgil rolled his eyes, and Roman was disappointed when his blush faded at those words. 

“No I’m not.”  
“Yes. You are. You’re so pretty when you blush” Roman tried again to make Virgil flustered. It was a rare occurrence, and Roman wanted to see his rosy cheeks again. 

When Virgil still didn’t blush, Roman got desperate. He did the only thing he could think off. Virgil squeaked as he realised what was happening. 

Roman was kissing him. 

Roman pulled away and smirked when he found the pink returning to Virgil’s face.   
“What was that?”   
“I wanted to see you blush again.”

Virgil’s chest hurt a little as he glanced away. “Is that the reason why?”  
“Hmm maybe.” Roman paused before leaning back in towards Virgil.   
“Maybe I just like kissing you.”

Virgil smiled shyly as Roman pulled him in for another kiss. Roman was pleased to say that as well as feeling his tail wrapped around him again, Virgil was purring.


	4. Analogical - Among the Stars and Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note - I’m a little bit of a sucker for comments so let me know if you enjoy!

Virgil and Logan shared a passion for space. Although, people only knew about Logan’s love for space. Virgil hadn’t told the others that he imagined what it would be like among the stars and cosmos. 

He understood why Logan liked it. He was the nerdy one. He loved anything and everything that helped him understand the world. But anxiety feared that if he told them he also admired the universe, he would be called a “stereotypical edge lord”. 

It would only give more reason for Roman to tease him. Which, he doesn’t do as often anymore, but Virgil still had his wall up. So he kept it a secret. 

Every night, when the others were asleep, Virgil snuck into the imagination. He created space with his fingertips, gazing at the universe in the most 3D way he could conjure up, without fear of the whole no oxygen thing. 

There was one night though, where his secret was sabotaged. 

Logan was up late, busy trying to organise Thomas’ thoughts into their correct files. Logan was tired, but there was still a bunch of thoughts sprawled out on the floor. 

He made himself a coffee in the kitchen and was making his way back to his room. But as he turned into the hallway, he noticed someone going into the imagination. He caught sight of a foot, before the door closed. 

His eyebrows furrowed. The only person he knew who actively used the imagination was Roman. What would he be doing at this time of night? 

Logan quickly placed his mug of coffee in his room, and made his way to the imagination. He knew it was dangerous to enter when another was already using it, but he also knew Patton would freak if he found out two of the traits were awake. 

He opened the door, but was not met with the fairytale universe he was anticipating. The door closed behind Logan, who looked around amazed. 

The room was dark, but there were thousands - no millions - no BILLIONS of stars scattered around him. He watched as comets slowly danced around him, and planets spun slightly. 

He spotted some dangling feet from behind one of the planets. There, he found Virgil sitting on the edge of Saturn’s rings, a little star, no bigger than a pebble, floating in between his fingers. 

Virgil smiled blissfully, before letting the star go, watching it drift off towards another planet. He had yet to noticed the star-struck trait, whose heart was fluttering with wonderment. 

But Logan accidentally let out a small “wow”, which alerted anxiety of another in the room. Virgil’s head turned, eyes widening as they landed on Logan. 

“W-what are you doing!?” Virg squeaked. Logan moved closer to Virgil, who was blushing out of embarrassment. 

“Virgil, this is mesmerising! I did not know you liked space!” Logan blurted.  
“I...”  
“Why didn’t I know about this?”

Virgil shrugged weakly. “No one knows.” The smart side was puzzled. “Well, why didn’t you at least tell me?” Anxiety avoided his gaze, instead focusing on a comet going by. 

“Space is your thing. Your passion. I didn’t want to seem like a copy cat. So every night, I come here. To enjoy the planets and cosmos without worry.”

“Virgil, while it is true I have a certain respect for space, it becomes quiet lonely discussing possibilities of the universe by yourself. I would’ve loved to know that another shared my passion.”

Virgil showed a small smile, and nodded towards Logan, a sort of “thank you” for making him feel less ridiculous. He was grateful that he wasn’t getting teased for being a bit of a geek. 

“Would...would I be able to join you on your nightly visits?” Lo wondered. Virgil smiled, gesturing to the area next to him. Logan carefully climbed up to join Virgil on Saturn’s rings. 

Together, they pointed out their favourite constellation and shared facts and questioned the universe and all its beauty. 

At some point in the conversation, they had subconsciously moved closer, linking fingers. And as their part of earth began to draw closer to the sun, the two boys had fallen asleep against each other. Among all the stars and cosmos.


	5. Logicality - Library

Everything was building up to this moment. A couple of weeks ago, his breath was taken away when he laid eyes on him. His brown eyes were glimmering behind his black glasses, and the way he handled books with such care made his heart flutter. 

Patton wanted to finally meet the boy behind the glasses. He didn’t want to admire from afar anymore. It was becoming borderline stalker-ish. He refused to hide any longer. 

Which is ironic, because that’s exactly what he was doing right now. Patton hid, stealing glances at the other boy from behind a bookshelf. He was running a mini pep talk in him mind. 

This is it, he chanted. No more hiding. You’re gonna go up there and talk to him. Wow him! Patton took one last breath. Alright. Here goes. 

He finally came out from his spot and walked up to the boy. “Hi! I uh...” he paused as the boy looked up at him. His eyes were even prettier up close. Patton reminded himself why he was there. 

He cleared his throat. “I noticed t-the boom you’re holding is one I’ve read! And I...um I recommend it. It’s r-really good.” He hoped his stuttering would be ignored as his cheeks heat up slightly. 

The boy looked down at his book and looked back at Patton curiously. “You’ve read the encyclopaedia of earth worms?” Patton’s eyes widen and his face turned rosy. 

“Uh.....yes?” Patton squeaked. He sneaked a glance at the book, realising it was in fact an encyclopaedia of earth worms. That was not part of the plan!! “I-I mean...not actually. B-but uh...never mind sorry.”

The boy fiddled with his tie as Patton awkwardly walked away. Patton began to mumble to himself. “Wow. Way to go. Now he thinks your a creep. Time to dig a hole and live with some earth worms. Of all things. It just had to be earth worms.” 

The boy heard Patton beating himself up and giggled. “Hey!” Patton turned around in shock, realising it was the boy calling after him. “My name’s Logan. And, we can learn about earth worms together, if you’d like?” 

Logan. He liked that name. Logan shared the same small blush that Patton had. He smiled sheepishly, gesturing towards the table he was situated on. Patton nodded with a wide smile, joining Logan on his table. 

“So...” Logan started. “What’s your name?”  
“Patton.”  
“That’s cute. Oh uh I mean..I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” Patton chuckled as he watched Logan become flustered. 

“Do you...actually want to learn about earth worms?” Patton questioned. Logan looked away slightly and shrugged. “Not really. I kind of just grabbed the book as you walked over.”

Patton nodded. His eyes widened as Logan showed him the book he was really interested in. “I actually came here for this. I know people say it’s more of a girls book bu-“

“No way!! I love ‘The Fault In Our Stars’! It’s like, my favourite book!” Logan’s smile widened. “Really? Mine too! I’ve borrowed it over 45 times!”  
“Well, I own two copies. You can have one. If you want?” Patton offered. 

He loved the way Logan’s eyes lite up. “Really? You’d do that for me?” Patton blushed, shrugging. “Sure. Why not?”   
Logan placed a hand over Patton’s hand, squeezing it slightly. “Thank you.”

For hours, they went on about books they loved and how the movie adaptions should have been and everything to do with everything. Soon, Logan noticed the sun going down. 

“Oh shoot. I-I gotta get home! I’m not to be out after sunset.” Patton felt sad that this was all about to come to an end.   
“Okay. I’ll see you another time?” Logan smiled, nodding. 

Logan began to walk away when he stopped after a loud “wait!”. He turned around as Patton quickly handed him a scrape piece of paper. “So we can meet up again. I have to give you that book after all.”

Logan saw a phone number and a smiley face on the paper. He smiled. He then froze as Patton gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked up to see Patton walking away with a shy smile and a blush. 

He started to walk home, one hand pressing his cheek and the other holding the number. He couldn’t wait for his next trip to the library.


	6. Moxiety - Scary Dad (Platonic)

Everyone knew that the pun-loving side was the dad of the group. And it was clear that he very much favourited a certain angsty boy as his son. 

But because he was morality, Patton and Virgil didn’t always see eye to eye. Anxiety was always quick to make some sort of aggressive comment, while Patton did all he could to ensure that there would be “no violence in this household.”

There’s been a few close calls. 

Like the time Roman was picking at his music taste and his hissing no longer made an impact. Virgil wanted to try the next best thing. We was ready to bring out his claws but Patton stepped into the room just as Virgil raised a hand. That was the end of it. 

Or that time after filming the Logan and Virgil debate video. The two traits ended up finding more to debate over and Virgil almost tackled Logan for calling him “over dramatic”. But in came Patton, grounding the both of them for two days. 

Most recently, it’s been even harder for Virgil to remain calm. And Deceit was to blame. Patton warned that he would lock Virgil in his room after he threatened to rip off Deceit’s scales. All because Deceit was making fun of how soft Patton was. 

Of course Patton scolded at the both of them to get along. It seemed as if the argument was over. Until one more little comment was made by Deceit. 

“Good thing Patton was here to save you Virgil. You’d be too weak to fight anyway.”

Virgil paused, ready to turn around and snap back. But suddenly Patton burst out. He turned just in time to see Patton charging towards Deceit. It all happened so fast. 

Patton pushed Deceit with his face squished against the wall. He held both of his hands behind his back. He had him pinned. Deceit let out an embarrassing squeak. 

“H-hey I was kidding! It was a j-joke! I-I was j-joking!!” De stuttered, clearly panicked. Patton pushed his glasses up his nose and leaned in close. 

“Don’t you ever - EVER - talk about my son like that. You hear me?!” His voice was low, almost calm, and that was scary. No one had ever seen Patton this way before. 

His eyes were dark, his posture tall. He seemed to hold so much more authority this way. It was intimidating to say the least. Virgil stood there, his jaw loose and eyes widened. 

Deceit gulped audibly. He nodded as best he could with his face half smushed. “Say sorry.” Patton demanded. 

“I’m sorry!! I’m sorry Virgil, I’m sorry. I’m Deceit! I lied! Of course I did - I’m sorry.” Virgil found it almost humorous how submissive De was in this state. But he understood it as well. 

Patton was terrifying. 

Patton let go of Deceit, giving him a pat on the back. His usual happy and light demeanour came back and he almost looked like he was skipping away. “I’ll be baking cookies if anyone needs me!” He giggled. 

Virgil and Deceit exchanged stunned glances. They were both, truly confused, and ultimately intimidated. This is someone they would both remember forever whenever they would fight. 

“Well,” Virgil cleared his throat. “Remind me to never get on Patton’s bad side.”  
“You and me both buddy,” Deceit added. “You and me both.”


	7. Royality - Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Psst. Prepare yourself. I have some “spicy” chapters coming soon)

Thomas was just trying to sleep, and was close to dozing off when he suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded. He sat up in his bed, slightly freaked out by the out-of-nowhere illness. 

He called out desperately, hoping one trait - any trait - would be summoned and explain what’s going on. Roman seemed to be the only one to hear the call, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“Your call is my demand.” Roman yawned. He opened his eyes finally, to see Thomas looking slightly wild and pale. “Thomas, what’s the matter?” 

“I-I was hoping you could answer that. I suddenly feel dizzy and lightheaded. Almost...tipsy? Does that make sense?” Thomas explained. 

Roman’s mouth turned downwards in confusion. The last time Thomas felt like this is when the traits got slightly intoxicated for his birthday. But as far as he knew, all the traits were deep in sleep. 

Roman placed a gentle hand on Thomas’ shoulder, pushing him down. “Try and sleep again, and I’ll find out what’s happening in the mind-scape.”  
Thomas mumbled a thank you, before Roman sunk back to his room. 

After checking, and finding Logan and Virgil fast asleep in their beds, Roman was making his way down to the other end of the hall. Except he heard some clanging come from the kitchen, so he took a detour. 

Romans eyes widen. There, sitting on the kitchen floor, was Patton. Except he was holding a bottle of white wine in his hand, and was surrounded by a shattered mug. 

Patton was giggling to himself, his eyes glazed over and glasses sitting askew on his face. “Patton, what are you doing?” 

Patton fixed his glasses, his eyes lite up as they made contact with Romans. “Ro-ro!! I found a bottle of bottle. A uh, it’s tasty!” Patton slurred. He had obviously lost the ability to communicate effectively. 

He took the bottle of alcohol away from Patton, grabbing a bottle of water instead. “Cmon, time for bed.” Patton’s head rolled back as he let out a small demented chuckle, oblivious. 

Creativity rolled his eyes, assisting Patton back to his feet. He picked up the loopy trait bridal style, deciding it was safer then trying to guide Patton, and risk him falling onto the glassy floor. 

Patton bopped him on the nose, giggling. “Oh look at the strong boy. My hero. Handsome strong boy hero.” Even though it was just incoherent babbling, the compliment still brought a blush to Romans cheeks. 

He always was a sucker for compliments. Well that, and it was his love interest who had made the admirable comment. 

When they finally made it to Patton’s room, Roman laid him down on the bed carefully. He handed the bottle of water to Patton, “Drink up, it’ll help dull the headache before morning. 

Patton took a drink, threw his head back and spat the water up in the air, giggling as it fell around him. “I’m a water fountain!” 

Roman panicked, he didn’t want Patton to wake the others. “No Pat, swallow!” Patton stopped and looked almost smug like at him. “Feisty. Is that the way you speak to all your fair maidens?”

Roman paused, before realising what he said and blushing. “Oh. OH! Oh no that’s not....ugh never mind.” He shook his head, pulling off the jumper he was sleeping in to try and clean the water mess. 

Patton froze, his mind going blank. Roman had no shirt under his jumper. He watched Roman clean, unable to tear his eyes away from Romans chest. How was it possible for them to be the same person, yet he looked so damn good? 

Patton clearly wasn’t thinking straight, as he couldn’t help but bring his hands up to Romans chest. Romans eyes widened, and he dropped the jumper, eyes following Patton’s hands as they slowly trailed down his torso. 

Patton’s hands had found their way around Romans neck, slowly pulling them together. Roman was too lost in Patton’s eyes to notice the situation between them. Patton closed his eyes and made the final move. 

By the time Roman realised what was going on, Patton’s lips were already on his. He closed his eyes in response. Although he made no move to kiss back. 

He was stuck. Because he wanted to kiss him. Because his lips were soft and warm and safe and heavenly. But he could taste the alcohol on his lips and knew it was wrong. 

Roman pulled away, holding Patton’s shoulders to prevent him doing it again. He looked down. “Patton, we can’t.” 

Patton’s mouth turned down at the edges. “Why not?”  
“Because I refuse to take advantage of you.”  
He pulled his hands away from Romans neck. “But I want this.”

Roman shook his head. “You want this now, but your judgement of what you want is clouded with wine and I do not want us to happen in that way.”

Patton lied back on the bed and was almost sulking. “I still want to kiss you.”  
Roman picked his jumper off the floor. “You don’t know what you’re saying. You’re drunk.”

Patton turned on his side, facing away from Roman. “Don’t you know drunk words are sober thoughts.” Roman paused. If that was true then it would be plausible that Patton reciprocated his feelings. 

But he still didn’t want to take the risk of hurting him. Roman turned to Patton, still unsure how to respond, but noticed that his breathing had become slow. He had fallen asleep. 

Roman showed a small smile, pulling the blanket up to cover Patton. He settled for giving him a soft kiss on his hairline, before turning to walk away. 

Before he left the room, he double checked everything was ok. “Good night, Prince. Sweet dreams.” And with that, he closed the door and went back to his room. 

————————————

Patton’s head was pounding before he even opened his eyes. He could see swirls in the blackness of his eyelids. He felt heavy all over and tired. 

He sat up, rubbing his eyes with a groan, and using his free hand to fix his glasses on his face. He gathered all his strength to stand up, using the walls to guide him to the kitchen. 

Patton didn’t notice the glass on the floor, as he stepped to turn on the tap for some water. Pain shot through his foot and he lost balance, thankfully falling away from the glass to his bum. 

He squealed in pain, biting his lip to hold back tears. Roman walked in to see Patton on the floor, putting the dots together when he spotted the blood on the floor. 

“Oh sugar bees, are you okay Patton?” Patton turned his head, hoping that it wouldn’t be Princey behind him. After last night, he felt embarrassed near him. 

Roman put his hands under Patton’s arms, hoisting him up on the kitchen table to inspect his foot. Thankfully it was only one piece of glass, and it was a piece big enough to grab without tweezers. 

Roman grabbed Patton’s hand, preparing to get the glass. “What are you - EEEK!!” Patton’s question was painfully interrupted, the glass now gone from his foot. 

Patton hadn’t realised how hard he was squeezing Romans hand until Roman let go to grabbed the bandage. “Sorry, probably should have warned you.” Roman mumbled. 

Patton shrugged. “Sorry, probably shouldn’t have crushed your hand.” It went silent, as Roman finished wrapping his foot and proceeded to clean the glass. 

The tension in the kitchen was awkward. Patton sat on the table, watching as Ro put the last of the glass in the bin. “Do...do you remember much for last night?” 

The question startled Patton. Sure, he remembered bits and pieces. He remembered being carried. He remembered giggling a lot. And, embarrassingly, he did remember trying to kiss someone. 

He was startled because, out of all people, he was praying that it wasn’t Roman who had helped him last night. He blushed as he looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“A little. S-sorry about last night. I mean, I’m sorry if I did anything out of line.” Roman moved back to standing next to Pat, gathering the courage to ask what he wanted to know. 

“Do you remember...kissing me?” Pat only blushed more, avoiding eye contact. He nodded weakly. “Like I said, I’m sorry. I was drunk and didn’t mean to do anything li-“

“But...” Roman interrupted. “You said something last night. After I said we shouldn’t kiss, you said you really wanted to. I told you I didn’t believe you.”

Roman took a deep breath. “Drunk words are sober thoughts. That’s what you replied. Is...is that true? Do you...have feelings for me?”

Roman never took his eyes off him, while Patton replied with a small shrug, keeping his gaze on the ground. Roman wasn’t taking a shrug as an appropriate answer. 

He moved directly in front of Patton, standing in between his legs. He gently placed a hand on Patton’s cheek. “Patton.” 

Patton finally met his eyes, looking slightly flustered. “Do you really want to kiss me?”  
“W-well.” Patton stutters. He swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing. 

“That depends. Do /you/ want me to?”   
Instead of vocalising his answer, Roman leaned in carefully, connecting their lips. It was only for a second, but it answered Patton’s questioned. 

Both of the boys blushed. Roman broke into a big smile, chuckling a little. Patton smiled too. “What?”  
“Oh nothing.” Roman shook his head. 

“Just remembering last night. You’re so wild when you’re drunk. It’s adorable.” Patton rolled his eyes, making Roman shut up by pulling him into another kiss. 

Roman was happy. Because he wanted to kiss him. Because his lips were soft and warm and safe and heavenly. He couldn’t taste any poison on his lips. So this time, he was able to kiss back.


	8. Prinxiety - Fishnet Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis spicy my friends. Gets heated slightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh btw, I do take requests if any of you have ideas 

Roman had a secret. A terribly wonderful secret. Terrible, because he would just /die/ if someone found out about it. But wonderful, because that’s how his secret made him feel. 

Roman wore fishnet stockings. No one knew, obviously, because of his prince outfit. But they were still there. He wore them because it helped him feel good. 

Whenever he looked in the mirror with them on, he couldn’t explain it, but his confidence soared. So he made sure to check himself out once every day to make himself happy. 

Roman was currently in front of the mirror, moving around to see himself from different angles. Virgil was sent by Logan and Patton to get Roman for their weekly movie night. 

Virgil didn’t think to knock, instead he just walked straight on in. But before he could even get a word out, his breath got caught in his throat. 

His cheeks flushed and his mind went to unforgivable places, just watching Roman twist and turn in place. Vigils eyes traced the shape of Romans legs, absentmindedly checking out his perky ass. 

Roman glanced up in the mirror when he finally realised Virgil was in the room with him. His eyes widen and he quickly turned to look at Virgil while he blushed. “G-get out!” 

“Roman...why are you wearing those?” Virgil challenged. He was not leaving without an answer. His flushed cheeks were replaced with a sort of “you better explain yourself” look. 

Roman avoided eye contact. “I d-don’t have to explain m-myself t-to you.” Virgil shrugged, turning away slowly. “Okay then. I guess I better let the others know why you’re missing movie night.”

Roman could have sworn his heart stopped. “Wait!” A smug looking Virgil turned around with a cocked eyebrow. Roman squeezed his eyes shut before reluctantly explaining himself. 

“They help me with my self confidence. There. You happy? They make me feel good, ok!” 

Virgils mind paused for a moment. Is this where Princey got his self-esteem from? Did he not believe in himself enough? Virgil smirked, deciding to “help” Roman with his confidence. 

“Well”, Virgil closed the door, his eyes raking over Romans flushed body. “Do you?”   
“W-what?”  
“Do you feel good?”

Roman stuttered for a response before Virgil stepped forward and continued. “Because they certainly look good.” Roman felt his cheeks burn even hotter, if that was possible. 

He splattered out a meek “huh”, unsure how to respond. “In fact, they look better than good.” Virgil moved closer to Roman teasingly. Roman tried to move back, but the usually anxious trait only moved forward again. 

“You look...hot. Sexy. Amazing.” Roman was suddenly against the wall as Virgil was quickly closing in on him.  
“It’s almost a sin you’ve kept these a secret for so long.”

Virgil leaned one hand against the wall, beside Romans head, his other hand dangerously close to his thigh.   
“Although, right now, they’re driving me wild.” 

Virgil pulled a bit of the stocking away from his leg, letting it ping back before slightly grazing his fingers up his thigh. Virgil took a risky move and started to kiss up Romans neck, still moving his hand on Romans leg. 

Roman was embarrassed to say a light groan escaped his lips. Virgil finally processed what was going on, and started to blush. 

What. Was. He. Doing!? Oh my god he’s been totally blindsided by his feelings and needed to escape before he did something seriously regrettable. 

Romans mind was going crazy also. His friend, and crush, was totally winding him up and he so desperately wanted to do something - anything.   
He wanted to kiss him. But would that be a good idea? 

Well, anxiety had already gone this far, so Roman took his shot. Just as Virgil was about to apologise and leave, Roman quickly closed his eyes and smashed his lips onto Virgil’s. 

Virgil was startled at first, but silently thanked himself for letting it get this far, kissing Roman back with passion, and a little bit of lust. The kiss was far from innocent, in fact, it was quite heated. 

Virgil fully put his hands on Roman, one on his thigh, the other on his waist, trailing his hand along Romans skin underneath his shirt. Romans hands were twisted in Virgil’s hair, as he wrapped one leg around him. 

Virgil’s hand moved to support the back of his thigh, and he loved the feeling of Romans stockings against him. This was so wrong, but felt so right. 

Their tongues fought for dominance, when Virgil slightly rubbed their hips together. Roman moaned, and Virgil smirked into the kiss, taking this chance to dominate. 

Virgil was the first to pull away, but they wore both red faced. Their eyes were slightly blown, and they were panting harshly. Virgil took one last look at Romans full body, and man, he did not regret anything. 

Virgil mustered up a small smirk. He whispered into Romans ear. “Cmon. We’re gonna be late for movie night.” Then backed away with a small lip bite, before leaving Roman alone in the room, who was flustered and shell shocked. 

What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....part 2?? Maybe?


	9. Prinxiety - Not the End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff after finding out about my own failing grades 

Virgil hadn’t left his room for days. He didn’t mean to close himself off, he just hadn’t really taken notice of how much time had passed. Because he was closed away, he spent the days not eating. Only curled up in his bed, motionless. 

Roman got worried, to say the least. He knew his boyfriend was upset a few days ago, but he anticipated it would be a few hours before things went back to normal. Not a week. Or close to. 

He wasn’t sure what had happened before this whole situation. But, as he stood outside Virgil’s room with a pint of his favourite ice cream, and two spoons, he hoped to find out. He took a deep breath, before knocking on the door. 

“Virgil?”

Waiting. Waiting. No answer. Roman frowned. Usually Virgil would answer the door, no matter what mood he was in. Roman tried the doorknob, realising it was unlocked. Another unusual thing for the anxious trait. 

Roman opened the door cautiously, not sure how Virgil would react. His eyes took in the sight of the lump on the bed. He closed the door, putting the ice cream and spoons on the bedside table. 

Roman sat next to Virgil, carefully moving him so Virgil’s head would be on his lap. He started to hum a favourite song of Virgil’s, using his fingers to play with his hair. 

They sat like that for a few minutes, before Virgil finally took note of the ice cream. He sat up heavily, grabbing the pint and the spoons to share the ice cream with. 

They both moved to sit cross legged in front of each other, the ice cream sitting in between them. They scooped up spoonfuls in silence. Roman knew Virgil would speak when he felt ready. 

Virgil paused, sighing and looking at Roman sadly. “Thanks”. Roman nodded with a small smile. “You wanna talk about it?” Virgil looked down, playing with the spoon. 

“I failed my exams.” He mumbled. Roman nodded in understanding. Virgil had studied for hours on end and stressed wildly over these exams. And they were his first ones. Roman could almost feel how disheartened Virgil was. 

Virgil let some tears fall, wiping them away angrily. He was jus so disappointed in himself. He felt dumb, and useless and like a fool. All in all, he just felt shit. 

Roman placed a gentle hand over Virgil’s knee. “Is that what’s really bothering you?” Virgil nodded. Roman shook his head, taking Virgil’s hands into his own. 

“Virg, it’s ok!” Virgil rolled his eyes. “Seriously! You did everything you could and I know you would’ve tried your hardest. It was your first time doing something like this.”

“But everybody else seemed to do so well!” Virgil cried. He ran a hand through his hair. “I felt like I should have done so much better. It’s as if I studied for nothing.”

Roman shifted the ice cream aside, pulling Virgil in for a hug. “It wasn’t for nothing. Now you know where you can improve. All of this is just a huge advantage. You know what to focus on for next time. People who passed will be so lost for next time because they’ll be overly confident only to realise they don’t know any of this.”

Virgil let a couple tears escape as Roman let go of the hug. Roman gently used his knuckles to wipe the tears away. “Ok? So you can cry now, let it out, but don’t get caught up in it. Learn from it. I promise you it’s not the end of the world, even if it feels like it is. Alright?”

Anxiety nodded. Roman always seemed to know exactly what to say to make it better. And although he still felt some heaviness, he smiled, because he knew it wouldn’t last. 

Virgil leaned forward and gave Roman a small kiss, before cuddling into his neck and breathing in his scent. “Thank you.” 

Roman wrapped his arms around Virgil, cuddling back. “Anytime, kitten.” Virgil felt his eyes grow heavy, the lack of sleep from the last few days catching up with him. 

He yawned, slowly letting himself fall further into Roman. “I love you.” He sighed quietly. Roman placed a kiss on the top of his head, rubbing his hands down his back. “I love you more, dark prince.”


	10. Apologies!! Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter im really sorry, skip if you'd like!

Hi there!

I just wanted to quickly say something. I only started this book probably a week, maybe two weeks ago and already i have over 500 reads. I know it may not seem like much but seeing my book get recognized and having people leave comments/kudos/messages about this book is amazing to me. Knowing that people like my work and being told it makes them smile makes me smile. SO, thanks so much!!! Remember I take requests also if you want to see a certain story and I'm open to all ships :). I'm about to get released for holidays in a couple of days so in those two weeks, hopefully, I'll be updating more often. 

Once again, thank you all so much and hopefully a new chapter will be up soon.  
Cheers!  
breez_trooniie xx


	11. Analogical - Feel The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on requests I promise!! I’m just extremely slow. 
> 
>  
> 
> For now enjoy another spicy chapter 

Logan was done with not feeling. He never felt things to their full extent and he wanted to say he hated it. But he couldn’t say he hated it. Because he couldn’t feel. He wanted some emotion. His mind was racing, trying his hardest to find a solution. 

Virgil was done with feeling. He always felt the same emotion over and over. He was always anxious. And he hated it. He wanted to find something to make him feel good. His mind was racing, trying his hardest to find a solution. 

Virgil drew a blank. He sighed. He knew he’d never be smart enough to think of anything. He paused his thoughts. Smart. Logan. He would be smart enough to think of something. 

Logan almost gave up hope, but a knock on his bedroom door was about to change everything. He opened the door and stepped back, inviting Virgil into the room. 

“How can I be of assistance?” Virgil sat down on the bed, playing with his fingers. “Well, I sort of realised that I only seem to feel one emotion. And I...I can’t figure out how to feel...different.”

Logan’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “If it were any other situation involving emotions I would consider Patton a more reliable companion.”

Virgil blushed in embarrassment. Of course. Patton was the heart. God he was so stupid. “You’re right. Of course. He’s the emotional one. I’m sorry for bothering you I-“ 

Virgil stood to leave, but before he could move further, Logan grabbed his wrist. “However,” he continued. “It seems you and I are struggling with similar issues.”

Virgil’s eyes widened and Logan spoke before Virgil could. “I have found myself realising that I do not feel at all really. And I, too, want a way out of this. I would like to know at least one emotion.”

Logan sat on the bed and gestured for Virgil to join. “What are some emotions you want to feel.”  
Anxiety blushed a little before answering. “I kinda...wanna know what love is?”

Lo nodded. “Ok. So how does one ‘love’?”  
Anxiety shrugged. “Well, people in relationships...kiss. I guess we could...” He trailed off.   
“Anything is worth a try.” Logic replied. 

Both boys leaned in slowly, awkwardly trying to figure out how this works. When they finally pressed their lips together, it was surprisingly not as bad as a first kiss would normally be.   
Still wasn’t great though. 

Logan tried to remember how these kisses happened in stereotypical movie scenes. As he recalled a few, he tried the technique of running his fingers through the back of Virgil’s hair. 

Except he pulled a little too roughly on Virgil’s hair. In response, Virgil’s fingers dug slightly into Logics back, making Logan feel a spike of ... something. But the major part was, he felt. 

They both did. Virgil liked the roughness even if it for a second. It made him feel not anxious, just for a moment. They both paused, pulling away slightly. 

“Did I make you uncomfortable?” Logan asked cautiously. Virgil shook his head. “You?” Logan also replied with a no. Virgil took a second before adding more. 

“In fact...I actually liked it.” Logan nodded. “Me too. It made me feel...I don’t know. But it made me feel.”  
Virgil blushed, realising the quite obvious thing. He cleared his throat. 

“I think we’re both masochists.” Logic was puzzled. That word was not in his vocabulary cards. “Masochists?”  
Anxiety nodded. “Yeah. It means we both enjoy pain.”

That did make sense, Logan thought. Virgil stood up and took a few steps towards the door. “I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t of said anything. I’ve probably made it awkward and -hmmf!”

Virgil was cut off as Logan turned him around and kissed him, pushing Virgil’s spine into the doorknob. Virgil held back a small groan. It felt good.   
Logan pulled back for a moment. 

“If we both enjoy pain - if that’s what helps us to feel - then we’re going to feel pain.” He was quick to kiss Virgil again, not holding anything back. Virgil was still pressed against the knob, and his hands were pinned against his body. 

He groaned. He knew Logan was holding hard enough to leave bruises on his wrist, but he fucking loved it. He soon took into consideration that Logan wasn’t getting any pain himself. 

Virgil bit Logan’s lip harshly, which caused Logan to gasp in pleasure. He accidentally loosened his grip on anxiety’s wrists, who quickly used this chance to scrape his fingers harshly down Logan’s back. 

Logan responded with a moan, it just felt amazing. They were soon finding new ways to hurt each other. One would push the other into the corner of the desk, or leave bite marks and painful hickeys on someone’s neck. 

It went on for at least a few hours, and after they pulled away, they both had dried blood in places and bruises in others. They were panting heavily, and grew too tired to carry on. 

Virgil was the first one to catch his breath. “We have got to do that again.” Logan smirked. “Same time, same place tomorrow then?” And that’s how it went. 

Night after night, week after week, the two would sneak into each other’s rooms to continue their little sessions. Except, after about one or two months, Virgil had failed to make it to Logan’s room. 

Logan was disappointed to say the least. He had grown rather fond of their “bonding” sessions. But he suppressed the weird feeling in his chest and convinced himself Virgil would be back tomorrow night. 

He wasn’t. In fact, Logan waited two weeks, and when the bruises had started to fade and the cuts were almost healed, he realised two things. 

Something was wrong with Virgil.   
Something was wrong with himself. 

He was worried about Virgil, for sure. But he didn’t make a move to check on him at first. Because he was starting to notice it may not be just worry he was feeling. 

There was this heavy feeling in his chest whenever he thought about Virgil. And his body started to shake. Whenever the young, edgy trait come to his mind, he felt...anxious? But not in the way anxiety would feel. It was almost...light. 

Logan could stand it no more. He needed to find out what was happening. With Virgil, and with himself. 

He knocked on the door of Virgil’s room, rocking on the balls of his feet. Virgil opened the door and his eyes widened as he found Logan on the other side. 

“We need to talk.” Virgil looked down, and let Logic step into the room.   
Virgil took a seat on his bed, but Logan stood, observing him.   
“Virgil, you look..anxious?”

“I am. I’ve gone back to being anxious again. But..I’m feeling anxious about another feeling.” Virgil’s words made no sense to Logan, who now joined Virgil on the bed. He hoped anx would elaborate. 

Virgil took a deep breathe, before turning to face Logan to try and explain. “Have you been felling...different at all?” Logan said nothing. 

“Like...have you been feeling a weight in your chest? And getting all jittery for no reason other then what’s on your mind? And feeling...airy a lot?” Logan’s eyes widened. 

“Yes! Oh my god, that’s exactly what I’ve been feeling! Are you feeling that too?” Virgil nodded, and Logan laughed humourlessly.   
“It’s been like this for weeks, what is it? What am I feeling?”

Virgil looked directly into Logan’s eyes. “That’s love, Logan. You’re in love.” Logan froze. Love. He was in love with Virgil. This was going to make things so much more difficult. 

“Hey,” Virgil whispered, bringing Logan out of his trance by pulling his face closer to his own. “I said I’ve been feeling this way as well, remember?” Virgil smiled softly. 

“I’m in love with you too, Logan.”

It felt like a huge weight was lifted off them both, as they smiled widely and traded glances. Logan placed a hand on Virgil’s cheek. “May I...” 

Virgil nodded letting his arms loosely hang around Logan’s neck, before they kissed again for the first time in weeks. Except, this kiss was soft, and sweet, so different to the others. 

Logan felt a small tug at his hair, groaning before pulling away and giving Virgil a confused look. Virgil giggled with a smirk, shrugging. 

“Just making sure you still had a thing for pain.”


	12. LAMP - Stubborn (Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Princess_Mysterion on AO3 comments
> 
> Told you I was working on requests ;)

Virgil wasn’t hurt. He wasn’t cringing every time he moved his swelling arm. And he definitely wasn’t in denial. It was natural for your bones to create agonising pain whenever you bent them, right? 

Virgil didn’t want to admit that he broke his arm. He felt like a burden when he asked the others for help. Besides he didn’t need help anyway because he. was. fine. 

So Virgil managed to fake being okay in front of the others for the last few days. He acted as normal as he could, keeping anyone from any suspicious. At least he thought so. But the others all knew. Every single one of them. 

Roman had been there when the accident happened. Virgil was coming down the stars into the common room when he tripped on the steps and tumbled down. 

At first, Roman had laughed, until he noticed Virgil had his eyes shut tight and was breathing a little too heavily. He remembered asking Virgil if we was ok, but Virgil just rolled his eyes and said he was fine. 

Nevertheless, Roman didn’t miss the way he winced and held his left arm slightly as he walked away. After that, Roman kept a close eye, aware of every slight hiss and lips bite whenever Virgil moved his arm. 

Patton was next. Virgil would wait until he thought everyone was asleep to let out any noise of discomfort. So when night fell, we would wince loudly and let out some curse words as he tried to stay still in bed. 

One night, Patton heard him through the walls, sensing distress in his tone. Patton went to check on him. Virgil was sat up in his bed, breathing through the pain. When he heard the knock on the door, he panicked and threw himself onto his side on the bed. His left side. 

He almost swore from the immense pain, but instead he breathed deeply and faked a tired sounding “come in”. Patton opened the door slowly, and saw Virgil with his back to him. 

“Hey kiddo, just checking in on you. I thought I heard something. Sounded like you were in pain?” Virgil bit his lip to hold back tears. He took a moment before replying, “No yeah I’m fine. I’m just trying to sleep.”

Patton blushed a bit from embarrassment “Right. Of course. Sorry kiddo I’ll let you be now. Sweet dreams.” Virgil didn’t respond because he felt guilty for lying, and because he didn’t trust himself to keep his tears in if he spoke. 

The next morning, he found himself in the kitchen with Roman and Logan. Patton turned to face the two traits sitting at the table and leaned against a chair. “Have you guys noticed Virgil’s been...a little off lately?”

Logan looked away from his sudoku, glancing between Patton and Roman, who was eating some cereal. Logan furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean by off?” Patton sat down finally and explained. 

“Well I keep hearing him in pain at night. And last night I went to check on him, he sounded like he had been crying.” Logan hummed nonchalantly.   
“I’ll see if I can found out the solution.” 

Patton watched Logan leave, then noticed Roman’s silence. Roman had the look of guilt on his face as he focused on his spoon. “Roman? What do you know?”

Roman swallowed his mouthful of cereal sheepishly, looking up finally. “Well...I think...” he sighed. “Virgil broke his arm...?”   
“What!?”

As Roman filled in a worried Patton about the incident a few days ago, Logan made his way to Virgil’s door. Virgil’s door was left slightly ajar, which was unusual for the anxious trait. Concerned, Logan left aside the knocking and entered. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

“And why did you tell me about this before?!” Patton scolded Roman.   
“Well if he wasn’t going to admit anything I didn’t want to blab! I’m only just getting on his good side!”  
“That’s not-“ Patton was interrupted by Logan calling for the others to come to him. 

They quickly left the kitchen, hurrying to Virgil’s room. They joined Logan’s side, not even having to ask what was wrong. Glances were shared before looking at Virgil. All eyes fell on his arm. 

It was purple. It was swollen. It was so obviously broken. Virgil was frozen under the stares of the others. He snapped though, using his good arm to grab his hoodie, struggling to put it on. 

“Don’t any of you know how to knock?” Virgil grumbled. “We need to fix you’re arm befo-“ Logan tried to speak but was cut off.   
“Fix it? You’re talking like I’ve broken it.” Virgil laughed nervously. “I-I’m fine why would it be broken?”

Virgil went to put his arm through his sleeve, as if to prove a point, but barely managed to move his arm an inch away from his body. He hissed loudly in pain and closed his eyes. 

“Kiddo,” Patton spoke in calmly but with authority. “Why didn’t you tell us?”   
Virgil shrugged sheepishly, keeping his eyes closed. His voice was small and soft, almost too quiet to hear.   
“I didn’t want to be a burden.”

He finally looked up to see his friends sharing the same pitiful look. He realised then that they had heard him admit his insecurity. He covered up his vulnerability with a roll of his eyes. 

“Anyway, I’m fine. So if you don’t mind I’m-“ Virgil made his way to the door, but was stopped before he could get out. Roman grabbed his hoodie, and in one swift move, was holding Virgil around the waist to his chest tightly. 

Logan started to conjure up a cast as Roman and Patton moved to make Virgil sit on his bed. No matter how much he squirmed, Virgil was trapped. Between Roman’s arms and next to Patton. 

Patton held Virgil’s broken arm still, allowing Logan to properly apply the cast. With a click of his fingers, the cast was dry and Patton was placing in a sleeve, finishing off by tying it around the neck. 

Patton and Logan stepped back, pleased that the job was done. Virgil huffed and turned his head slightly, attempting to look at Roman. “You gonna let me go anytime soon?”

Roman pretended to think, then smirked. “Nah. I think I’ll hold you for a bit. Can’t hurt yourself if I don’t let go.”   
“Wh-hey!!” 

Roman stood, still holding Virgil by the waist, and carried him away to the common room. “Put me down!! Patton! Help me.”

“Sorry kiddo, he’s got a point!” Patton giggled, walking the other way to the kitchen. Logan glanced in both directions, shaking his head with a fond smile. 

What a group of friends he had.


	13. Roceit - Time To Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by PastelBlueLuna on AO3 comments
> 
> *i did not mean for this to be so long. but I can’t be stuffed to fix it. Hope it’s not too long for you guys!*

It’s cheesy.   
It‘s cliche.   
“It’s a terrible idea.”

“Oh come on kiddo, this is our last hope!” Patton pouted. Virgil rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow.   
“It’s stupid! It’s like we’re in every predictable rom com that’s ever been made.”

“Well, there’s a reason so many romantic comedies reuse this tactic. As well as being entertaining a countless amount of times to the audience, there’s also scientific evidence to support that two people forced together will end up friends with each other. It’s called ‘determinants of liking’. People create relationships off of three things; similarity, proximity and reciprocity. I-“ 

“Logan please stop making this into a primary school friend lesson.” Virgil said as calmly as he could.   
“Actually, it’s junior high level psychology a-“  
“I don’t care what it is! Because what it is, is stupid! Ok?! It’s a pathetic idea.” Virgil snapped, cutting Logan off. 

Patton put his hands on his hips and quirked his head to the side.   
“Now kiddo, there’s no need for that attitude. We’re all trying our best here.” 

Virgil took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes a couple times. “Yeah I know. Right. Sorry. It’s just-“ he sighed. “Are we really going through with this? Like, actually?”

“We’re desperate. And it’s all we have.” Patton confirmed.   
“I’m tired of hearing those two bicker and argue over every little insignificant thing. Aren’t you?” Logan admitted. 

As if on cue, Roman and Deceit could be heard yelling at each other from another room. Virgil groaned loudly, huffing afterwards and folding his arms over his chest. 

“Fine. We’ll lock Princey and Snake face in a closet together or whatever.” Virgil grimaced as the yelling got louder and more irritating. “Let’s just, do it sooner than later. Get it over and done with.”

————————

Roman was practising lines for a show, before he heard a knock on the door. Putting down his book, he ran a hand through his hair calling “It’s open!”   
Patton emerged from the door with his hands behind his back and a cheeky smile. 

“Hey Ro-Ro.” Roman eyed him suspiciously, but unable to hold back a fond smile. “Patton. What have you got there?”   
“Oh! Well...” Patton brought his hands forward to reveal a piece of black cloth. 

“The others and I...have been working on something for you! Yeah. But uh, we wanted to surprise you until the very last moment. So,” Patton gestured to the cloth. “Are you willing to lose your sense of sight for just a moment?”

Roman placed a hand over his heart and awed audibly. “Something for me? You guys are too much! And you know I love surprises. Get over here and let’s get started!”

Patton squealed and almost skipped behind Roman, carefully tying the blindfold over Roman’s eyes and around his head. He couldn’t help giggling, but not for any reason Roman would think of. 

Patton took a hold of Roman’s shoulders and cleared his throat. “Ok I’m going to guide you now.” He said - well more like sung. Roman clapped excitedly. Patton made his way to the closet, opening the door before gently pushing Roman in. 

“Oh uh I’ve forgotten something! Just hang here won’t be long!” Roman made some sort of noise in acceptance, as Patton softly closed the door. He looked down the hallway, waiting for the others. 

Virgil and Logan appeared soon after, but things didn’t look like they went as planned. Virgil was holding Deceit’s arms against his sides and was carrying him while Logan had his feet secured. Deceit had what was supposed to be his blindfold over his mouth, and was clearly protesting. 

“Guys! What happened!” Logan was the first to answer. “We might have left out a very important detail. Deceit is the human embodiment of lies. It’s quite easy for him to detect when one of us is bending the truth.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Deceit knows we were lying so we found another way okay? We have him here now anyway so it’s fine. Can you just hurry up and open the door? He’s heavy.”

Patton remembered that Roman was in the closet just as Roman started to call out. “What’s going on?”   
“Shi- Patton quick!”  
Patton opened the door, Virgil threw Deceit into the closet and the door clicked locked after. 

Roman was knocked over as something heavy fell on top of him, also pulling his blindfold down as he hit the floor. He soon figured out it was Deceit, making a noise of disgust as he shoved him off his lap. 

Deceit sat up and pulled the cloth away from his mouth. “Nice to see you too, Roman.”  
Roman ignored him, standing up and to bang in the door, already knowing there wouldn’t be a handle. 

“Hey! Let me out!”   
“You can come out when you and Deceit figure a way to quit you’re arguing and get along!”  
“How is that meant to happen? He’s incompetent!”

“Wow Princey, I’m feeling /so/ much love from you right now.”   
Roman scoffed, leaning against the door with his arms over his chest. He looked over to De, who finally made it to his feet 

“The last thing I want is to be in a closed space with Jack the fibber.”  
“Oh, but it’s still on your list. How sweet.”   
The comment was ignored, as Roman sat down and pulled out his phone to play games. De followed, doing the same thing. 

It only took 28 minutes for both of their phones to die, leaving them bored out of their minds. De looked over at Roman, who was humming lowly with his head against the door, eyes closed. 

He took this chance to glance over Roman’s features. From his slightly messy hair, his jawline, his Adam’s apple, all the way to his lap, where Roman was doing small movements with his hands, as if he was conducting. 

Truth be told, Deceit didn’t hate Roman. He actually liked him, believe it or not. The first few times they argued, it had started with him throwing a flirtatious comment toward Roman, only for Roman to yell at him for getting on his nerves. 

It was inevitable that Roman would take no interest in him since he was a dark side. He continued to flirt though, hoping Roman would either return it one day, or continue to get annoyed. Either reaction made him laugh. After all, Roman was cute when he was angry. 

Roman’s hands came to a pause, causing De to look up and realise Roman had caught him. “Are you staring?” De simply shrugged, playing off his embarrassment with a small smirk. “My bad.”

Deceit averted his eyes, and yet Roman didn’t. He kept his stare on De. His hair was a little fuzzy, a rare sight since he usually wore his hat. He realised the purple around his eye wasn’t as vibrant as it first appeared, it seemed more pastel now in this dim light. 

Roman’s mind drifted. He noticed when De first arrived that he began to feel something for the snake-like trait. It was only a few months ago he realised that the feeling was actually a deep liking towards De. 

But he couldn’t possibly fall for him, right? No. Because he was a dark side, and the others would surely ridicule and shun him away for liking the enemy. And besides, De always did whatever possible to get on his nerves, a clear sign that he doesn’t have a chance with him anyway. 

Deceit could feel Roman’s gaze, and smirked a little bigger without even looking his way. “Now you’re the one staring.” Roman broke from his trance and rolled his eyes with a huff, trying to play off his blush. 

“No. I was just...lost in thought. I didn’t realise where my gaze was aimed.” He half lied. Deceit eyed him from the corner of his eyes. “Mmhmm. You know I can feel you lying right?”

Roman shifted uncomfortably and shifted his attention to around the closet. “What are we suppose to do in this closet anyway?” He wondered.   
“I can think of a couple things people do in closets.” Deceit’s tone was suggestive. 

Roman pretended to not hear him, although De didn’t miss the way he slightly covered his cheeks. Nevertheless, he continued to think aloud. “We’re stuck here in the first place because we‘re biting at each other’s throats.”

Deceit moved his body to see Roman without shifting his head too much. “Biting at each other’s throats. I like that idea too.”  
Roman threw his hands into his lap, feeling flustered.   
“Would you quit that!?”

De shrugged with mock innocence. “What? I’m just throwing some ideas out there.”   
“Yes but there all sexual and I don’t want that.”  
“Oh, but I can tell that you do, liar.”  
“Yeah ok sure. Of course I don’t.”

Deceit stood with a cocked eyebrow, moving slowly towards Roman.   
“Once again, I am Deceit. I can tell when other people aren’t being truthful Roman.”

Roman tried to look as stone faced as he could, attempting to stare down De.   
“I’m telling the truth. I would rather not get involved with you.”  
Deceit crouched down next to Roman, who avoided meeting his eyes. 

He leaned in, his lips first dangerously close to his throat, where he saw Roman’s adam’s apple bop as he gulped. Then he was dangerously close to Roman’s face, his lips “accidentally” grazing the corner of Roman’s mouth.

Roman closed his eyes almost reflexively, leaning in slightly as if waiting for a kiss. De smirked, his breath fanning Roman’s face as he spoke in a low tone. “So you’re lips are always just that naturally puckered?” He teased, standing up straight again. 

Roman was done with playing around. He opened his eyes in a squint, standing up to face De and grabbing the back of his neck. “Quit talking the talk and show me what you mean.” Roman didn’t give him a chance to speak, pulling him forward by the neck and smashing their lips together. 

Deceit didn’t take long to respond, quickly gripping onto Roman’s waist and pinning him against the door. Roman’s hands soon got lost, twisted in De’s hair. Roman felt a small bite on his lip, causing him to moan which allowed De to let his tongue slide against his. 

(To be honest wtf am I even writing at this point. Is this how making out works?)

They fought for dominance until they started to run out of breath. They pulled away, but De had other ideas, moving his mouth against the skin of Roman’s throat and collarbone. Roman’s breath hitched once his lips ran over his sweet spot. 

De smirked against his skin before starting to create a love bite. They didn’t expect things to get so heated. And sadly, it wouldn’t last. They completely forgot where they were as they lost themselves in the moment. 

But the moment was ruined as the door was thrown open and they both fell to the floor of the hallway, De landing on top of Roman. They both flushed, slowly looking up to the three other traits looking down at them. 

“Well, this is not the result I anticipated.” Logan spoke first, breaking the silence.   
“We wanted you guys to quit attacking each other’s throats, not to start doing it quite literally.” Virgil smirked.   
“I didn’t think you would be one to fall for a dark side Roman.” Patton spoke slowly. 

Roman closed his eyes and prepared himself for the ridicule he always expected. Except it never came.   
“But I’m totally all for it!! This is so cute! You guys will have cute dates and get each other little “his and his” gifts and - *gasp* - I SHOULD KNIT YOU TWO MATCHING SWEATERS!!” Patton beamed. 

Deceit stood up and pulled Roman to his feet, quickly sharing a confused glance. “You guys...” Deceit trailed off, so Roman continued. “...Are okay with this?”   
“They’re already finishing each other’s sentences.” Patton whispered. 

Logan gave him a bit of an elbow jab and Patton smiled sheepishly with a small apology. Logan fixed his glasses on his face before continuing. “I must admit, although unexpected, this is an improvement from the screaming we were used to before.” 

“Yeah. Just don’t let the screaming get loud again, if you know what I mean, ok?” Virgil winked with a smug look on his face. Patton’s eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t know what you mean?” He question. 

Virgil coughed a little and pat the innocent trait on the shoulder. “All in good time.” The group shared a small chuckle as Patton just shrugged it off.   
Deceit and Roman linked their hands together and smiled at each other. 

This wasn’t the ending they were expecting, but they could all agree, they would take this over fighting any day.


	14. Prinxiety - Magical, Mystical, Musical World of Theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Loosely based off a conversation I once had) (Also I frickin love this i is proud)

It’s not an uncommon occurrence for Thomas to get a song stuck in his head. Actually, it was his head to blame in the first place. Well, more specifically, the traits. 

They didn’t mean to, but once a trait starts to hum a song, or has it playing on repeat for an excessive amount of time, it just sort of sticks in the mind palace. It was always easy for Thomas to decipher who was to blame. 

With Patton, it’s usually some sort of “good vibes” song, or an old childhood theme. Maybe a nursery rhyme or two. 

Disney and musicals were Roman’s thing obviously, but he had the occasional nonsense or original lyric thrown in. He was creativity after all. 

Logan was any song he could change the lyrics to in order to remember a task, or needed information for any situation. 

Still, there was that one time Little Einstein’s came up. Patton swore on his life it wasn’t him, while Logan had “trouble” with coming up with a logical explanation on who else it could’ve been...suspicious. 

And Virgil was all the emo, heavier, more “mature” content. Although there’s always a couple meme songs that appear, like Rick Roll or good old smash mouth.

So, Thomas wondered, how was it possible he had Dear Evan Hansen stuck in his head and when most of his traits were sitting right in front of him. 

He quirked his head and his confused expression didn’t go unnoticed by Roman, manly because Thomas was just staring at him for an oddly long amount of time. 

“Thomas? Is something the matter?” Thomas snapped out of it, shaking his head from his trance. He moved his look from Roman to Logan. “Yeah uh, Logan? Is there anyway way for you guys to control the music in my head when you’re away from the mind palace?”

Logan sat for a moment, thinking, before shifting his glasses and speaking up. “Unless a trait has music playing in there room after they have left, I don’t see how it’s possible. Why do you ask Thomas?”

Thomas turned to Roman once again. “I can hear Dear Evan Hansen.” Roman was stumped. He was the only one who owned a copy of DEH, at least, he thought he was. “Maybe I forgot to turn off my CD player. I shall be back after I check.” 

Roman “sunk out”, finding himself standing in his room. Thomas was right, he could hear “If I Could Tell Her”. Except, it wasn’t coming from his room. It was faint at first, which confused Roman. Where could it be playing from?

He followed the tune. Louder. Louder still. Quieter now, wrong turn. He wandered until he found himself at Virgil’s door. For what must have been the first time ever, Virgil had left his door open. A small smile played on Roman’s lips as his eyes widened slightly in surprised of what he saw. 

Virgil was standing on his bed, looking like he was on top of the world, eyes closed as the music took ahold of him. He sang along to the sound of Ben Platts voice as passionately as he could, believing he was alone. 

Roman’s skin become bumpy, the chills ran through him because wow, Virgil could sing. Like REALLY sing. Roman remained silent, leaning against the door frame on one shoulder, watching Virgil perform his little heart out. 

The song started to quieten down to the end and Virgil was panting, still stood on his bed. Roman smirked a little with, one eyebrow raised slightly, playing it cool. “I was wondering where my album went.”

Virgil fell to his knees on the bed in fright, eyes wide as he finally realised Roman was watching. “Wh- uh i didn’t mean I-“.   
“Hey, no sweat Virg. Just ask next time, yeah?” 

Virgil nodded, a small smile on his face, glad that Roman wasn’t mad at him. Roman stepped in, feeling a little awkward. He’d never been in Virgil’s room without the others before. He played with the door handle as Virgil moved his legs to hang over the side of his bed. 

“So, musical theatre nerd, huh?”  
“Y-yeah. Just a little.”  
“No offence, but, like, why?”

Virgil scoffed a little and looked up at Roman. “‘Cause hello?! Acting and singing and dancing all together!? Talented people who are triple threats? Funny songs to make you laugh but then heart breaking songs that make you wanna cry and absolute bops to just be silly to?” 

Roman couldn’t help notice the way Virgil paused, the twinkle in his eyes brighter than anything Roman had seen before. The way Virgil’s lips were slightly parted with a smile, thinking about what to say next. 

“Being able to travel while doing something so amazing and playing so many parts in so many shows and being known for different roles. You create such a bond with fans and the cast all become family in such short time and there’s a musical out there for everyone!!”

Virgil thought about the roles he admired the most, and why he fell for those characters in the first place. “And sometimes, you don’t realise it, but your portrayal of a character can be so touching and so powerful that it causes such an effect on the viewer, so dramatically that it might change their life.”

Virgil blushed a soft rosy colour, looking down and playing with his jacket zipper. “I’m babbling. Sorry I just really like it I’ll shut up now.”   
“No, it’s ok.” Roman reassured him. “You’re monologuing about theatre to the right person”

Roman moved from the doorway to sit by Virgil’s side. He sat slightly too close, grazing their shoulders together slightly, but felt too awkward to move. And it didn’t seem like Anxiety minded all that much. Roman caught Virgil’s eye, encouraging him to continue with just a look. 

“It’s just l, I’ve kinda dreamt about going to New York to do broadway, being up on stage without a care in the world and bringing a character to life, making people believe in this world that you can be a part of.” 

Virgil spoke with such awe and was mesmerised by the idea of theatre, his passion was so strong, even through his soft-spoken words. 

“There are so many different plays out there. Historical ones, fantasy ones, ones with serious underlying issues, some just for fun and a lot more. Being able to transport people away from their ordinary lives - even just for an hour or two - amazes me. And one day I’d love to be up on stage.”

Virgil looked down at his hands l, shaking his head slightly with a bit of foolishness. “It sounds ridiculous I know. Me, out of all people, wanting to be on stage, when I can hardly be around people to begin with.” 

“I don’t think it sounds ridiculous.” Virgil rolled his eyes at Roman, looking him dead-panned. “Yeah ok, thanks, Roman, but I don’t need you humouring me, I know it’s stupid.” Virgil looked away, not realising how much he was shaking his leg as he rested a hand on top. 

“I’m serious.” Roman placed a hand on Virgil’s bouncing knee, over his own hand, causing Virgil to freeze. Virgil’s focus was now on the warmth under each of Roman’s fingertips, his knuckles under the light pressure of Ro’s palm. His ears pricked up when Roman spoke more. 

“Virgil, you have a breathtakingly talented voice. And you’re clearly so passionate about it, I honestly think you could make it one day, if that’s really what you want.” Virgil was blushing with his head down. But he wanted to hear what Princey had to say. 

His free hand found its way on top of Roman’s, a silent encouragement to continue. So he did. “I remember when you found it an absolute nightmare to hang out around just us traits. Now look at you. You’re a part of this family as anybody else.”

Roman placed his last hand on top of Virgil’s, completing the pile. “If you can learn to handle Patton’s constant child-like ways and my irresistible but irritable self, then you can handle the stage.” 

Roman shifted their hands, now holding Virgil’s fingertips in each hand, moving them subconsciously as he talked. “The only ridiculous thing is your self-doubt.” Virgil finally made eye contact with Roman, they shared the same fond smile. 

Roman stood after taking note of the song playing softly from the soundtrack in the background. He held out his hand, singing the first few lines.

“I don’t need you to sell me on reasons to want you. I don’t need you to search for the proof that I should.” Virgil chuckled slightly with a small blush. But Roman wiggled his eyebrows cheekily. 

“You don’t have to convince me. You don’t have to be scared you’re not enough. ‘Cause what we’ve got going is good.”  
“Geez, Princey, you really live up to your fairytale nickname. How cheesy can you get?” Virgil snorted. 

Roman leaned down with a smirk. “And you need to stop living up to the nickname of being Debbie downer. Cmon. You know you wanna sing. You know you wanna dance.” Ro teased, dragging out the words ‘wanna dance’.

Virgil rolled his eyes, but finally accepted Roman’s hand with salmon flames under the skin of his cheeks. It turned from a silly sing along, to ball room style circles around the room. Their voices harmonised in the most melodic ways. 

The end was coming closer, but they had froze in time. They were only a few inches apart, so close that they could hear each other’s breathing. Virgil couldn’t stop looking into Roman’s eyes. He didn’t understand what he felt just yet, but he kind of liked it. 

Once the song had come to an end, it felt like the sounds of the universe had completely stopped. The only thing Roman could hear, could focus on, was Virgil. In that moment in time, he couldn’t explain it, but he knew something new and ultimately beautiful had begun. 

He wanted to kiss him. But it was too fast, too soon. So instead, Roman spoke lowly, sending shivers down Virgil’s spine as his breath fanned his face. “May I have permission to take you out on a special trip? Friday night, perhaps?”

“Sure. I-I think I’d like that.”


	15. Prinxiety - Sexy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me what this is I don't know XD i found an old incomplete storyline so I roughly completed it and added Virgil and Roman in it. I couldn't be bothered to fix it up or improve it so have a shitty one shot - sorry loves.

“No.” 

It was a ridiculous plan I refuse to play along to. He knew it was stupid. I knew it was stupid. And yet here we were, him smirking and pleading with his eyes to do the stupid thing.

“But Virrrgiiilllll.”  
“No. Besides, you said we were coining any parties for Halloween this year. We were just gonna watch Nightmare before Christmas.”  
“Yeah, but then Patton invited us out and I couldn’t say no. How could I?”

I roll my eyes and glare at the floor. “Silly Pat and those damned puppy eyes.”  
Roman attempted his best pleading child face, refusing to look away. “Pleeeaaaasssee?”

“Tell me why. Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress.”

His eyes lit up and yet I could’ve sworn they flashed darker just for a moment. “You’d look so…sexy.” His eyes raked my body before he tried to look innocent, but I could still see the hint of a smirk he failed to hide. I blush deeply, using my arms to wrap around my body subconsciously. 

My breath hitched as he leaned in close to my ear, the warm air from his words hitting my neck, making me shiver. “C’mon, you’d look so pretty in a little tight dress. I kept it black for your aesthetic purposely. I wanna see everyone staring with jealously after they come to the realisation that this, this hot freaking babe, is mine and mine only.” Roman’s fingers lightly traced the skin of my jaw, almost comfortingly. Almost as if his words weren’t with dirty intentions.

I may or may not have felt a little heat rise in my stomach at his words. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to keep myself from losing it. I took a deep breath and finally looked at Roman. By the smirk on his lips, he could already tell he won.

It’s not fair. He knows his suggestive tone is my weakness. I snatched the black thing from his hands, muttering some choice words under my breath on my way to the bedroom to change.

I look in the mirror, expecting to feel ridiculous but instead, wow. The dress was tight alright. It was leather-like after all. It stopped a little too high up my thighs, making my legs look longer and slimmer than normal. I feel…no I still feel ridiculous. I’m a guy in a dress. Kinda hard not to feel awkward.

Roman walked in, leant against the door and wolf whistled as he checked me out. “You really do deserve the title of HOT topic.”  
“Oh shut up. Anyway, what the hell am I mean to go as? I can’t possibly turn up in a short black dress and exclaim ‘Hey! This is my costume!’ What costume could this possible get away with being?”

“I was hoping you might ask that.” With yet, another smirk, Roman disappeared from the doorway only to return with – 

“No. No, no, no, no, noooo NO! That’s taking it way too far. I refuse. The headband – that’s just a fucking risk on its own. But that thing, in public? Over my dead body, Princey. Over. My. Dead. Body.”

…

Guess who’s wearing a collar and leash?

This fucking idiot.

Yes, turns out Roman’s big idea for the dress was to make it look like I intended for it to be part of a cat costume. I had little ears, collar and leash, like a furry. It was meant to be a inside secret that I had a pet nick name. Yes it’s a kink, shut the fuck up. I have to deal with wearing a slutty cat costume that you’d see Regina George wear, while Ro was dressed in white with a little halo above his head. His costume was a sweet innocent angel.

Roman the angel. Roman the sadistic kinky bastard more like. Horny fuck.

Now we’re in the back of a cab, on a way to a Halloween party, with all of our friends and a bunch of strangers. Where did my logical reasoning go during this decision? It got thrown out the window when Roman used dirty talk to get his way and my fucking hormones got the best of me.

Great.

“Come on Virgil. Cheer up. Tonight’s gonna be fun!” Roman attempted to lift the mood, well I wasn’t having any of it.   
“Easy for you to say, look at this freaking kinky shit! At least you’re not the one who’s basically half naked.”  
“Would you rather be completely?”

My face reddened at his comment, him only chuckling as I death glared. I had a sudden thought, smirking as I composed myself. “After this, you might not ever get to see me ‘completely’ again.”

With a roll of his eyes, he replied. “You’re a clingy boy who wouldn’t last a week without some sort of sexual contact. You wouldn’t have enough will power.”  
“I think perhaps, you are the one with low will power. I mean look at this dress. You couldn’t stand not being able to see me exposed. Wanted to see that extra bit of skin. You couldn’t even last just tonight could you? You wanted to watch me look submissive and vulnerable. Well guess what?”

Roman looked slightly pissed and defeated. My words kept him hooked. “I’m actually feeling pretty great. So instead you can watch me slay in this outfit, wanting to touch me but won’t be able to. I won’t let you. Watch me and squirm with the ideas in your head, but you don’t get to try them out. This has become your torture now, baby boy. After tonight, you’ll be wishing we were back at home.”

I smirk wide, feeling amazing after I made Roman’s plan backfire. Roman’s eyes turn dark as he cornered me into the side of the car, using the leash to pull our faces close together. “You’re forgetting who’s in charge of this relationship. If little kitten plays with his claws too much, he’ll be punished.”

With Roman hovering over me, and his dominant side taking over him, his smug face shows he thinks he’s had the last word, last laugh, winning our petty argument. But his eyes were dark with lust and I could see he was aroused by the situation. More like feel it, actually. He wasn’t winning this time.

“Did I hear you say…punished?” I faked a gasp, playing with the collar on his shirt. “Oh, someone’s a little excited early into the night.” His smile fell, and a smile on my face rises. “Thanks for proving me right, angel.” 

By this point, the taxi stopped and we were finally at the party. We both sat up properly to undo our seatbelts. As we were about to hop out, I turned to say one more thing. “You’re right Roman, tonight is going to be fun.” I add a wink, before walking into the party, a little sway in my hips.

…

It was well into the night and I had drunk enough to feel tipsy. I lost Roman a while ago after I ran off to dance. I let the music, and the couple glasses of alcohol, take over me, helping me move to whatever the stereo was playing. Roman has been lurking at a distance all night, making sure I caught his every glance. Every time he stared eagerly, I threw a wink and made sure to add more sway in my step.

I see Roman now, leaning on a wall, watching me dance hungrily. His eyes never leave my body as I dance. We make eye contact and I smirk. Knowing I’ve got his attention, I put on my dirtiest moves. Body rolls and slut drops make up most of the routine, when I suddenly feel someone put their hands on my hips and dance with me.

I’m about to tell the drunk creep to step off, before noticing how jealous Roman has become. Instead, I feel an evil smile appear and begin to dance more on this guy. This was bound to push him over the edge.

My suspicious were confirmed when Roman drags me away from the dance floor, pinning me to a wall by my hips and kissing me. I kiss back running my hands through his hair. Soon, one of my legs wrap his waist, one of his hands cupping my thigh as support. He uses his free hand to pin both my wrists above my head. His lips move to my neck and collar bone, leaving harsh marks. I enjoyed the roughness of his lips and his hips grinding against mine. A moan left my lips quietly, before Roman uses some sort of cloth I didn’t know he had to tie my hands together mid kiss. I pull away.

“What th-”  
“I said that kitten would get punished if he played around too much.”  
With that said, Roman pulls me towards a bedroom door using my leash. I could tell how this would end.

This was one good reason to wear a dress. Happy Halloween to me.


	16. Apologies!!! (again) Authors Note

Again, not a one shot.

But I've just noticed I have 1300+ readers? Huh? That's INSANE to me!! Thank you guys so mucH! I really don't deserve it i'm so bad at posting frequently. I appreciate each and every one of you!! You're all amazing loves. If you're willing to stick around they'll hopefully be more soon!!!

Keep being lovely :)  
Cheers!  
breez_trooniie xx


	17. Apologies!! ...(again) Authors Note

Hey hey hey!! I’m sorry I know I do too many of these :| but since I want to make content that would satisfy you lot I make this note to ask a quick question. What do you guys want to see more of? What ships? Situations? Fluff? Angst? Song fics? If so what songs should I do? Any prompts? 

I know I haven’t posted all the requests I’ve gotten but by the looks of things I only have one more actual request to do (moxiety from meeeeep on AO3) and I am working slowly on pt 2 for fishnet stockings (I’m on a bit of a writers block with that one) but it be interesting and beneficial to me to know what you’d like! So just leave a comment on this chapter and let me know!! 

I really do try my hardest and my goal is to make someone’s day with my stories :)  
Cheers!  
breez_trooniie xx


	18. Moxiety - How The Nick Name Kitten Came To Be (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by meeeeep on AO3 comments

It’s not an uncommon fact for Patton to have nicknames for the ones he loved. It was his way of showing that he really did care for them. Obviously his most used name was kiddo. 

He did have little seperate names here and there for the sides. Logan had unwillingly been named Logie, although he never told Patton to stop. Deep down, he didn’t actually mind it. Not that he’d ever admit it. 

Roman had become Ro-Ro. Patton decided it was quick and easy to come up with, but undeniably cute. Roman had commented that Pat was cuter, to which Logan proceed to rant about how they have the same face or whatever. 

And although Virgil insisted on not having a nickname, he wasn’t disgusted at the term Virge. While it was used every once in a while, Patton’s most common nickname of kiddo was used mainly on the youngest trait. 

But a problem soon occurred with the nick name. It had happened one night during the weekly movie marathon. They were 4 movies in with their Harry Potter series when Virgil had “casually” glanced over at Patton. 

Patton was looking cute as ever, eyes wide with mesmerisation at the tv, even though they all knew every movie forwards and backwards. The only problem was that he was cuddling into Roman during one of the fluffy scenes. 

Virgil is usually known for being good at hiding his emotions (unless they were - of course - an anxious feeling of some sort.). But he couldn’t help feel jealousy rise from his core, unable to sit comfortably around his fellow traits anymore. 

When the movie finally came to an end and they were preparing for the 5th one, Virgil stood up and left the room in a huff, the others stuck for answers. Patton, being the father figure, followed after him to ask what was wrong. 

Virgil was too worked up and jealous to realise what he was saying, letting it slip past his lips that he had romantic feelings for the little puffball. Once he realised what he said, he froze up and blushed deeply. He turned to face Patton, expecting the worse, only to see Patton bouncing so joyously, ecstatic to finally admit he felt the same way. 

The two had boycotted the rest of movie night for cuddling in bed instead. The next morning, Patton apologised and explained to the others why they never returned to the marathon. The responses they received were a small congratulations (Logan) and a round of “I told you so’s” (Roman). 

When Patton called him kiddo later in the day for whatever reason, Virgil paused and physically cringed. He quickly explained to Patton, as to avoid hurting his feelings, how it felt wrong to be called kiddo and imagine the father/son bond they no longer had. They were now dating after all. 

Patton found it understandable and was dedicated to find another nickname for his boyfriend. Names like sweetheart and love were cute and all, but they had no substance. They were too generic and not very personal, so they didn’t stick. 

Virgil said he would love any name Patton came up with, but Patton continued his search. No one would be able to call him what Patton could, which Virgil admits, made him feel special and warm. 

It’s been a month since then and things have been smooth sailing. For the most part. Except for recent times. Thomas was so worked up between organising his Australian trip and the extra editing for videos he’s pre-recorded and the lack of sleep. 

It’s no wonder Logan had been so busy lately. But so has Virgil. He’d been so stressed about the possibilities of what if’s in Australia as well as working overtime to keep Thomas safe because the lack of sleep had caused him to become more clumsy and forgetful. 

It got to the point he was visibly shaking during dinner one night, when he suddenly looked very fearful and ran away to his room, his plate untouched. The other sides knew in times like these, it was dangerous for both themselves and their host to follow after. 

So they slipped words of encouragement under door space and let him be. The idea that Virgil would be back out tomorrow afternoon was one they all shared. Only, after three days, there was no sign of him. 

Patton, bless his cotton socks, worried helplessly about the dark trait. Three days and nights without his love had been pure heartache and Patton didn’t think he’d be able to survive any longer.

He gathered all he could, giving a shy knock on Virgil’s door. “Verge? Verge honey it’s me.” There was no reply. Patton worried, because he wasn’t sure he could even hear movement on the other side of the door. 

“I’m going to come in, let me know if you don’t want me to.” When he was again met with silence, Patton slowly opened the door, looking around for the purple and black figure. 

He didn’t have to look far. On the floor in the centre of the room sat Virgil. Only he was covered with his blanket, so it was more the outline of him. Virgil seemed to pull the blanket tighter around him. 

“Love, is everything ok?”  
Virgil’s response come out in a shaky, small voice. “I...I could be better...I didn’t want you finding out this way.”  
Patton raised a confused eyebrow. 

“Find out what?” Virgil sniffled, filling Patton with even more concern.   
“Verge, why don’t you take off the blanket? I miss seeing you.”  
Virgil released his strong grip on the blanket, but didn’t remove them. 

“I...I don’t want you to laugh or think of me any differently okay?”  
Patton frowned.   
“I would never laugh AT you. Virgil, please take away the blanket.”

There was some silence, Virgil began to pull away the blanket, slowly and almost with caution. Patton’s breath caught in his throat at the sight in front of him. 

Virgil sat with his knees up, a feline-like tail curling to sit at his feet with pointy ears sitting atop of his head. He refused to make eye contact with Patton, his cheeks dusted pink. When Patton tried and failed to make an articulate sentence, Virgil explained himself. 

“When Thomas is stressed, I tend to over work myself, which can be harmful to him and myself if it hits a high level. After it becomes unhealthily worrisome, I unwillingly transform into a form that cannot cause damage. As I slowly start to work my way back, my form will change. But it changes so slowly that for at least a day I’ll have to be part neko.”

Virgil fiddled with his fingers as he shrugged hopelessly. “I didn’t want anyone to know. And I know we promise to tell each other everything after becoming a couple but. Well, I guess I just thought I could hide it for a little longer.”

Patton listened attentively, finding himself sitting on the edge of Virgil’s bed during some part of the conversation. “Why would you hide away?”  
Virgil rolled his eyes. “Because it’s embarrassing.”

“What specifically makes it embarrassing?” Patton used a sort of detective voice. He’s obviously spent too much playing - sorry ‘studying’ - Sherlock and Watson with Logan. 

Virgil shrugged, tracing circles into the carpet with his fingernails. “I’m part cat.”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m a freak.”  
“No.”

Virgil’s actions paused when he noticed Patton’s posture changed to sitting on the floor in front of him. “No matter what you do, say, think, feel or look, you could never be a freak. Never. Not to me. I actually see this as a good thing.”  
“Yeah?” Virgil’s voice came out as small and soft, almost unsure. 

Patton continued further to reassure him. “Yeah. Because I know you don’t like to tell me when you’re anxious and this is a clear sign that you can’t hide from me. Or yourself for that matter. Now, every time you think you haven’t done enough, these...features will prove otherwise.”

Virgil couldn’t handle the kindness of Pat’s words, trying to wipe the tears before his other could notice. But of course, these things don’t slip past Patton easily. Patton shuffled over to Virgil’s side, taking his head in his hands and using the pad of his thumbs to wipe away the tears. 

He brought their foreheads together, quickly placing a gentle kiss on Virgil’s lips before doing so. Virgil enjoyed the moment, before wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist in a sideway hug. Patton absentmindedly went to run his fingers through Virgil’s hair, but paused, realising. 

“Oh uh...Verge, may I...?” Virgil seemed to be anticipating this question, understanding Pat’s intentions almost immediately, but nods anyway. Patton brought his hand back up, not only running his fingers through Virgil’s hair, but brushing his fingers against his feline ears. 

They were soft, twitching slightly with every touch. Patton could hear Virgil sigh contently, so he took the hint and started to lightly rub and scratch at his ears. The purring that followed made Patton awe internally. A sudden thought came into his head, making him chuckle. 

“What?” Virgil questioned with a fond tone.   
“I think the quest for a nick name is over. Or should I say, pet name.”  
“You just couldn’t last one day without a joke, could you?”

And that’s how the nick name kitten came to be.


	19. Logince - Blind with Glasses, Dumb with Diplomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tried to flirt with Logan, only for Logan to shut down them down unintentionally with his reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..hi.....not dead

Roman was stuck. He had finally taken notice of his feelings. He accepted that he’s crushing on a certain nerdy trait. But after that first step, he’s stuck. 

How did he proceed to the next stage? How did he make a move? He was freaking out. Which is why he found himself standing outside his best friends door. 

He knocked on the door, reluctantly. Roman didn’t even give him a chance to talk, quickly blurting “I need your help.” Virgil blinked blankly. “Come  
in, your highness.”

Roman entered, now using Virgil’s room to pace around. Virgil sat on the bed, watching. “Ok, dude. Seriously what’s up? You pacing is only making me panic. You know I can feel when others have nervous energy.”

Roman sighed, pausing. “I think I like Logan.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “Pfft I could have told you that.” Roman’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Well you’re not very subtle. Every time he walks in the room you blush, stutter and walk out.” Roman felt his skin run cold.   
“If I’m obvious then-“

“Logan wouldn’t have noticed. He may be intelligent, but he’s not exactly smart.” Roman furrowed his eyebrows, but shook his head, dismissing the comment. 

He sat next to Virgil on the bed. “So then how /do/ I get him to notice?” Virgil snorted, looking at the confused prince. “You’re kidding, right?”

When Virgil realised that Roman clearly wasn’t joking, he stared blankly. “Roman, you’re the most romantic trait. You’re a flirt without even trying. Throw some witty pick up lines at him or something.”

Roman’s face lit up. “You’re a genius, thank you!!” He hugged Virgil without warning, surprising him, and pulling away before V could even hug back.   
“O-oh. Ok then.”

Roman made his way to the door, but paused when Virgil called for him. “Quick question. Why did you come to me for advice? I mean, Patton would be better at stuff like this. He is the heart.”

Roman held back a snort. “Virgil, if I told Patton, he wouldn’t be able to keep it to himself. You know what he’s like with secrets.” 

Virgil made a face of understanding nodding. Roman left the room to plan his next move. But not before yelling down the hallway. “Thanks, Hot Topic!”  
“Yeah, whatever, Royal Pain.”

For the next few days, Roman has prepared different lines to seduce his way into Logan’s heart. He ended up finding the nerd reading in the common room while Patton was making lunch. With a deep breath, he threw on a nervous smirk and made his way over. 

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”   
Logan peaked over the top of his book, realising the question was aimed at him. “Excuse me?”  
“You know, cause you’re an angel?”

Lo pushes his glasses up his nose and lowered his book slightly.   
“Hypothetically, if I was an angel, then I would have wings, which means I could avoid harming myself by catching myself before I would fall. But there’s no logical way angels exist, and no logical way one could simply ‘fall’ from heaven.”

Romans cheeks reddened in embarrassment, and his smirk long gone. “R-right. Well, uh sorry. I’ll just-“ And with that, Logan was once again alone in the common room. With a simple shrug, he returned to his book. 

After spending the rest of the day in his room, trying to bounce back, Roman found himself in the kitchen the next morning. Logan is usually the first one awake, so he was surprised to see the fantastical trait awake. 

“Morning, Roman”  
“Hey Logan” Roman immediately woke up. He was silent as they sipped their coffees, when finally, Roman broke the silence

“Nice top.”  
“Oh, um. It’s the same too I always wear, but thank you, I suppose.”  
“You know there’s a sale in my room. Shirts are 100% off.”  
“Why would you give your shirts for free?”  
“No I me-“  
“That’s a terrible way to run a business. And since when do you own a clothes shop? In your bedroom?”

When Logan was met with silence, he squinted curiously and left, muttering something about a schedule. Roman watched him leave the room, then, with a groan, smacked his head down on the table. This was harder than he thought. 

Dinner came faster than expected, and there seemed to be an awkward aura around Roman. Virgil eyed Roman while he eyed Logan. Virgil was aware of the failed flirting over the past 24 hours and hoped that Logan picked up the hints already. 

Roman gathered the last of his courage and addressed Logan  
“Are you an Australian? Cause you meet all my koala-fications.”  
“Since we are all assets of Thomas, and considering the majority of his ancestry is American, you do realise we have the same ancestry? Are you feeling ok?” 

Roman stares blankly for a moment, then threw his head against his chair and groaned into his hands. “Virgil! Please”  
Logan looked over at Patton who looked just as puzzled, and then focused on Virgil. 

“Am I missing something here?”  
“Only every hint dropped ever” Virgil muttered.   
“Excuse me”  
“He’s flirting with you, Einstein! Has been for the past 2 days.”

Logan’s cheeks matched the sash across Romans chest.   
“Roman. You...have feelings for me?”  
Roman peaked between his fingers and spoke so quietly. “...yes?”  
“Well, in that case, I request we spend the night in my room so we can figure out what steps to take to advance forward since I-, since I share similar feelings.”

Patton squealed loudly as Romans heart pounded. It seems things could have been easier if Roman admitted his feelings sooner. 

There was only one thing left to say. 

“Fucking finally.”  
“Language, Virgil!”  
“Sorry Patton.”

Okay, so maybe that’s three things.


End file.
